Encré en toi
by Elowlie
Summary: "Je ne voudrais pas me vanter mais, moi, le grand Usopp-sama, suis le plus grand des inventeurs que ce monde ai porté, je viens d'inventer une encre révolutionnaire qui... Aie! Mais Nami... J'ai rien fait pourquoi tu me frappes?..."


**Disclaimer**** : Comme toujours, ce monde et ses personnages sont à Oda, l'encre est à moi, elle! x3 *sort***

**Note**** : Petit Os sans prétention, une fois de temps en temps ça fait du bien ! ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à Linaelle pour sa correction et la merveilleuse idée de titre qu'elle m'a donné =3**

**Ah! Et pour les fidèles de Lina, il y a dans le texte une petite référence à l'une de ses histoires, voyons si vous la trouverez x)**

**Bonne lecture! =D**

* * *

**« Encré en toi »**

Durant ses deux années d'entraînement sur une île de l'archipel de Boyn, Usopp avait collecté et « apprivoisé » un grand nombre de plantes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres et certaines d'entre elles éveillaient depuis quelques temps sa curiosité.

Leurs magnifiques couleurs étaient dignes des plus grands tableaux, leurs pigments chatoyants un véritable plaisir pour les yeux et, en tant que très renommé artiste, il se devait de les employer.

Le sniper s'était donc attelé à la tâche de créer des encres à la hauteur de ses biens aimés bébés qu'il cultivait avec passion, telle une mère poule élevant ses petits. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un support digne de ce nom.

Des feuilles ? Trop banal ! Les voiles du Sunny ? Déjà prises... Mais quoi de mieux pour son génie créatif que de tester sa dernière trouvaille à même la peau de ses nakamas ?

Tous se presseraient auprès de lui quand il annoncerait la grande nouvelle ! Ne lui resterait plus que la délicate entreprise du choix, en espérant ne vexer personne de ne pas avoir été l'élu.

Luffy étant son subordonné direct, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait pensé à lui mais l'élasticité du spécimen déformerait son art ; Chopper rendrait le résultat trop brouillon à cause de ses poils ; Brook, manque de pot, n'avait pas de peau ; la mécanique de Franky ne serait sans doute pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ; Nami le remercierait gentiment en lui demandant de la payer ; Robin... il n'oserait pas car elle se cacherait certainement derrière l'un de ses sourires énigmatiques sans lui donner de réponse...

Après avoir éliminé un par un chaque membre de l'équipage, il ne lui restait plus que Zoro et Sanji mais il savait d'avance ce qu'ils allaient lui dire malgré le grand honneur qu'il leur faisait de les choisir : « non ». À moins que...

Une nouvelle idée de génie venait de frapper à sa porte mais quoi de plus normal pour le grand Usopp-sama ?

« Nami ? »

Cette dernière releva la tête de son magazine pour observer le bricoleur avant d'y replonger le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Usopp ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton dos pour tester ma nouvelle encre, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça mais Zoro et Sanji ont refusé, il ne me reste plus que Robin et toi. »

Et l'archéologue réagit de la manière prévue tandis que la navigatrice remontait ses lunettes de soleil sur son front.

« Combien tu me paies ? »

Bingo ! Toutes ses prévisions s'annonçaient exactes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mener habilement sa barque pour que son plan ô combien génialissime atteigne son but.

« J'ai dépensé tout mon argent en fournitures à la dernière escale mais ton dos deviendra presque aussi célèbre que moi à travers le... »

Parti dans l'une de ses fameuses tirades passionnées, en position de conquérant tout puissant des mers, il se fit néanmoins couper la parole par Nami qui faisait de vagues gestes las de la main tout en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça Usopp... SANJIIII... »

Ni une, ni deux, le cuisinier arriva, flottant dans un nuage de cœurs.

« Ouiiii... ma Namiiii-chériiiie... ?

- Va chercher Zoro, j'ai un travail à vous confier.

- Touuuuuut ce que tu voudras ma douuuuuce... »

Jackpot ! Regardant Sanji filer vers la vigie, Usopp savait déjà qu'il avait trouvé ses cobayes et, effectivement, comme prévu par le trèèèèès grand Usopp-sama guerrier des mers et roi incontesté des snipers, Nami les avait convaincus. L'un de ses charmes sans même lever le petit doigt et l'autre grâce au poids de ses dettes.

C'est ainsi que les deux meilleurs ennemies se retrouvèrent torses nus et assis épaule contre épaule sur l'herbe fraîche du navire tandis que le tireur d'élite mettait la touche finale à son chef-d'œuvre, des bouchons dans les oreilles pour s'épargner leurs éternelles disputes.

Tout heureux du résultat, il se dit qu'après tout, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleurs assistants. Quoi de mieux qu'une peau mate, épaisse et une peau claire, fine pour tester et observer les réactions de son encre ? Car il était bien connu que, les types de peaux étant différents, les réactions seraient différentes.

« Terminé ! »

Tout en retirant les boules de coton pour entendre à nouveau, il se redressa, fier de lui alors que Zoro et Sanji faisaient de même en bougonnant sur leur précieux temps perdu. Le bretteur repartait déjà vers la vigie et le cuisinier vers son antre en passant un bras dans sa chemise.

« Aaaaaah... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Stop ! On arrête tout ! Vous allez où ?

- M'entraîner.

- Cuisiner.

- Mais non ! Ça va pas être possible, l'encre n'est pas sèche ! La sueur et les vêtements vont faire dégouliner et s'effacer les dessins.

- Et alors ? »

Comme d'un commun accord, les deux concernés avaient cessé tous mouvements pour poser la même question en regardant le menteur professionnel.

« Et alors ? Je dois voir le résultat une fois sec pour vérifier les réactions de l'encre, sinon ça sera à refaire. »

Des répliques cinglantes leur brûlaient les lèvres mais un geste de Nami, qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil, les en dissuadèrent rapidement. La navigatrice voulait du calme alors mieux valait faire profil bas sous peine de représailles...

Les bras croisés pour l'un, les mains calées dans les poches et ses habits soigneusement coincés au coude pour l'autre, le mine des mauvais jours au visage, résignés.

« Tu bois un coup, bretteur du dimanche ?

- Ça vaut toujours mieux que l'autre furie et ses putains de dettes, Shitty-Cook.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma douce et tendre Nami comme ça, enfoiré ! »

Et la porte de la cuisine avala le reste de leur « conversation » alors que Usopp hurlait :

« ET NE VOUS APPUYEZ PAS SUR MES OEUVRES D'ART ! »

XxXxX

Un peu plus tard, Nami releva le nez de son magazine, intriguée : cela faisait un moment maintenant que le brouhaha des disputes de Sanji et Zoro ne leur parvenait plus. Elle héla donc le sniper qui bricolait un peu plus loin.

« Usopp ? Tu es allé voir où en est ton expérience ?

- Pas encore, pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- Je n'entends plus tes sujets d'études. J'espère que tu ne les as pas empoisonnés, j'ai pas envie de me taper leurs corvées. »

Usopp se redressa alors pour aller vérifier, vite suivi par Nami dont la curiosité était piquée à vif. Jamais ceux là ne pourraient rester aussi longtemps dans une même pièce, seuls, sans finir par tout détruire.

La navigatrice et le bricoleur se figèrent sur place quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un spectacle des plus insolites. Sanji, bien calé entre les bras puissants du bretteur, était assis sur ses genoux et lui donnait la becquée en minaudant.

Nami, excédée par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, craqua tandis qu'Usopp semblait toujours scotché sur place.

« Non mais vous jouez à quoi là ? Vous vous foutez de nous ? On supporte vos cris et bagarres à longueur de journée pour finalement vous trouver à roucouler dans notre dos ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ma Nami-chériiiie ?

- Oî ! Garde tes mots doux pour moi tu veux, Love-Cook.

- Sois pas vexé Marimo-chou, se n'est que Nami... tiens, ouvre la bouche. »

Le cuistot lui présenta un onigiri et Zoro s'exécuta tandis que la navigatrice devenait rouge de colère, prête à exploser, ne supportant apparemment pas d'être ainsi descendue de son piédestal.

« « Que Nami... » ?

- Jalouse ? »

Le bretteur resserra son étreinte sur Sanji, un air de défi dans le regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il découperait sans sommation quiconque s'approcherait de SON blondinet.

Et Nami explosa, on ne pouvait pas se payer ainsi sa tête sans en subir les conséquences. Elle attrapa le pichet d'eau posé non loin d'elle et leur envoya rageusement dessus, celui-ci vola en mile morceaux et aspergea tout le monde tandis qu'elle partait en claquant la porte.

Zoro et Sanji, trempés, se regardèrent comme sortant tout d'un coup d'une sorte de transe alors qu'Usopp pleurait sur le sort de ses chefs-d'œuvre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer.

S'arrêtant immédiatement de roucouler, les deux tourtereaux devinrent livides avant de prendre une magnifique teinte pivoine et de détaler l'un vers la réserve, l'autre vers la sortie, provocant un concert de claquements de porte. Usopp était resté interdit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Je pense, Sniper-san, que ton encre a fait ressortir des aspects d'eux qu'ils avaient enfouis profondément et que l'eau, lancée par notre chère navigatrice, en effaçant tes œuvres en a stoppé les effets. »

Le tireur d'élite était surpris : quand Robin était-elle arrivée ? Pourquoi ses plantes agissaient ainsi sur le comportement de ses amis ? Mais surtout, depuis quand étaient-ils amoureux ? Parce que là, il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour rater ce qui venait de se passer.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'archéologue reprit la parole tout en tournant les talons pour sortir à son tour.

« Les mystères de la vie, mon cher Long-nez... »


End file.
